1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cycling shoe soles and methods of manufacturing the cycling shoe soles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, cycling shoe soles are formed, for example, of a resin or the like mixed with glass fiber chips for reinforcement.
With the above construction, the sole is subjected to a strong bending force applied longitudinally of the shoe at a pedaling time. Therefore, the sole is formed solid to withstand the bending force. This is because an improved strength can hardly be expected of the sole having the glass fiber chips arranged in random orientation without fiber layers. Consequently, the sole itself is heavy, and the cyclist must ride a bicycle by pedaling hard with heavy soles, which has the disadvantage of exhausting the cyclist.